


scars (to your beautiful)

by neverlandwithny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #samo #samosoulmates #soulmates #2yeon #2yeonbestfriends #angst? #fluff? #idkhaha #seeitforyourself, #smallminayeon #minayeon #bitofchaeyu #chaeyu #plato #splitsoultheory #soulmatetheory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandwithny/pseuds/neverlandwithny
Summary: Plato proposed somewhere between 428 BC to 348 BC that humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Zeus— the ruler, protector and father of all gods and humans— feared the power of such creation. So, he slip them into two, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. This is called the “soulmate” or “split soul theory”.Sana believed this. And Momo didn’t.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	scars (to your beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> [9/12/20] I wrote this when I was in my hiatus. I experienced a writer’s block and I still am trying to rekindle my passion once again. Things will be fast and a lot of moments will be skipped. I didn’t plan to make this long. Just a oneshot fic for Samo’s adorable soulmate typa friendship. Yes, I ship Saida. Yes, I ship Sachaeng. And I might... ship Satzu HAHAHAHA but I have a special place for Samo in my heart. This is not perfect but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> [10/30/20] At last, it's finished! I had a couple struggles while writing this. I experienced 4-5 writer's block(?). I tried my best to finish this today because I promised once I reach 1.5k 🥳 I won't hold you any longer. Here's to our soulmates (platonic or romantic)! 
> 
> P.S. All my works are unbeta'd (this one too) and I didn't know fics are better when you let someone read them so, whoops. Nevermind the mistakes hehe.

**TOKYO TO SEOUL, ETA: 6:00PM.** The plane landed a few minutes early. The first thing Sana did was claim her check-in carrier, buy a sim and played the first song her fingers felt like playing. She only wore the right earbud. She made sure she was attentive to when she’ll meet her scheduled cab.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_  
_This is our place, we make the rules_

The breeze that greeted her was cool but not cold enough for her to shiver. She glanced to her right and to her left. Her eyes met another pair. 

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_  
_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

“Uhh, Annie-young-hasee-yo?” The woman with bangs laughed softly at her pronunciation, afraid to offend Sana. “You must be Japanese? I’m Hirai Momo but you can call me Momo. Same flight?” Sana was shocked. She was sitting in the same plane with this girl for hours but she hasn’t noticed her up until now? Sana nodded and slowly reached for the other’s hand. “Sana. Minatozaki Sana.” Momo accepted it and just smiled their small interaction off. After a few minutes, the atmosphere between the two Japanese got thicker. Sana’s bothered by this and decided to give their friendship another shot. “I’m actually new to this. Travelling all by myself to this new environment. If I only can, I wouldn’t have travelled here. It’s just... work, you know?” Sana look for a reaction or a short murmur as a guarantee that the other girl was listening and she was. Sana fixed her stance in the way that even her body was facing the woman with bangs. “What about you, Momo?” At first, she was shy unto how to respond but she decided to give in. Momo’s body faces Sana’s and she replied to the question thrown unto her. “Yes. I am...” Momo let a small laugh out first. “new to this but I have a friend around. An old friend and she told me I could stay with them so—“ Before Momo even finished her story, another woman interrupted. She’s beautiful. Like REALLY beautiful. She has a fair complexion, brown short-haired, proportions, a smile with bunny teeth to complete her look. “Momoring!” The new woman greeted Momo. They both shared stars within their eyes as they hug each other. The short-haired woman looked at me and towards Momo again, confused. Momo understood what her facial expression meant and so she continued what she was saying. “Uhh, ah! As I was saying, Nayeon, this is Sana. She’s just a new friend I’ve met here in the airport. We uhm were in the same flight.” She didn’t know what to label us then. “And Sana, this is Nayeon. The old friend I was telling you about?” They shook their hands and exchanged smiles. “So, I’ll be staying with them while I’m here. What about you?” I replied quickly as to not make myself a burden to them. “Oh, I’ve got a hotel nearby. A scheduled cab will pick me up so... it’s okay.” Sana smiled. It was different if you knew her. She did smile sweetly, no. She smiled bittersweetly. There was an ounce of her wanting to get something from the girl. Something more than her name, a-a... Ah! A conta— “Hmm, let me borrow your phone then, Miss Minatozaki. A contact if ever you need something or if you feel like you need someone.” The older girl suggested and to which, I agreed to do. Nayeon returned my phone back to me. “Thank you, Miss Im. Call me Sana instead, please.” I bowed and smiled at her. Thankful for a lifeline anytime. “Oh, no problem. And hey, you can call me Nayeon instead too. We’ll be off now. We better be head off to dinner especially now that I have Hirai on my watch.” She flashed a joke. I giggled to this while Momo was shy about the older one sharing a secret between them. “Okay. Please take care then.” For the last time, we exchanged waves and smiles. 

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out, and take me home_  
_You're my, my, my, my lover_

It was the last time for that day though, but not in my life. Gladly. 

-

On a chill Sunday afternoon, the two have decided to watch TV together in their most comfortable wears. Momo in an oversized shirt and shorts while Sana in her sweats. They cuddled each other, the platonic type. They made sure to share each other’s warmth as the rain just poured earlier that morning. The show they watched discussed Plato’s soulmate or split soul theory.

“Shit! Does that mean... we’re soulmates, Momoring?!” Sana asked the black-haired woman with glasses on her right. Sana’s eyes were big and her jaw dropped from the show they just watched.

Momo scoffed at how crazy Plato’s theory can be. Shouldn’t we then have scars from the separation that happened between us and our soulmates? Momo thought to herself. She thinks Sana isn’t really thinking this through. “Don’t believe everything you watch, Satang.” 

Sana believes this. And, Momo doesn't.

-

It’s been 5 years since Sana and Momo met on their separate trips to Korea. At that time, they felt as if they needed to stick by each other. That it’ll be Satang and Momoring against the world (well, not really because they’ll just be in a foreign country and nobody is really against them). They’ve met a few great friends and even one with the same kind. Today marks their first squad anniversary if there really is such a thing like that. It’s been a year since 9 girls got together. They were like puzzles that instantly connected at their first get-together. 

Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Momo are in charge of the food. Jihyo and Tzuyu on the table and Nayeon, the self-proclaimed best in the new trends, is in charge of searching for a movie the friends will watch tonight. Where’s Jeongyeon and Sana, you may ask? They’re in charge of the drinks.

As the two arrives the convenience store, they start looking for the alcohol. Jeongyeon starts the conversation by asking Sana. “So... it’s been a year, huh?” Sana giggled at the thought. “Yup, it’s been a year.” The older girl started touching cans and holding them out, checking if they’re the alcohol the friends love. “And you and Momo, 5 years?” It was evident that Sana was shocked. Her lips formed an ‘O’ and she smiled it off after. “I didn’t even realize. Yes, it’s been five years since we first met.” She giggled a little louder and more after her sentence. Sana just held the basket, afraid that she might choose the wrong brand. Just then, Jeongyeon grabs a yellow can and showed it pretty close to her face. Sana moved back a little bit and nodded her head in agreement to the older one’s choice. Jeongyeon started picking the right amount of cans and Sana held on the basket with a tight grip. “And it’s been how many years exactly when you fell for Momo?” Jeongyeon shot a question while placing the beers slowly in the basket. She didn’t retort her attention and continued to what she was doing. But still, Sana knows she’s waiting for an answer. And of course, Jeongyeon knew Sana heard her. Very well. The younger one’s eyebrows weren’t in the same level. She tilted her head in confusion. How did she know? Nonetheless, Sana just answered her. “Uhh” She starts by looking at her surroundings, maybe someone would save her from such discussion but nope. Nothing and no one. She clears her throat but her words come out softer than she thought. “About 2 years now?” At that moment, it was if she was the human form of the pleading emoji. Her eyes felt as if there was a teardrop waiting to fall. She wasn’t about to cry though, she’s just warmed on how her friend knew. Jeongyeon started by scoffing. She then escorted Sana to the front of the convenience store and let the cashier do her thing. Sana was just beside her as if she was a child holding on to her mother so that she wouldn’t get lost. The older one then slid her ID with her payment. While waiting for her change and things, she continued her chitchat with Sana. “I knew because although you are clingy to everyone, it’s different with Momo. There’s a hint of at least a bit of timidness. But when she allows you in her space, there so much more love you give. And of course, 5 years. Who wouldn’t fall for their bestfriend, right?” Jeonyeon gave a little nudge to Sana’s arm. Out of all people, Jeongyeon knows the most about this. She loves Nayeon— a little bit more than what their relationship says. 

The two head home just in time. The beef for the nachos and popcorn was all cooked. They were tuck into each other, waiting for Sana and Jeongyeon's presence. Jihyo, Mina, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were on the couch while Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Momo and Sana was on the floor. They each had blankets to keep them warm (and to save them too from embarrassment! They're watching a heavy and dramatic movie. For sure out of the nine girls, there'll always be one who would laugh at the others sobbing). In the middle of the movie, Sana gave it some thought. She nudged Momo's left arm. "Hmm?" Momo asked for the reason behind the sudden movement. "I- uhh, liked you for a bit now." And only in Momo's reaction did Sana realized what she has said. She. confessed. to. her. longtime. bestfriend/crush. Am I serious? Sana thought to herself. It was Sana who had their eyes big though. Momo retorted her attention from the screen unto the woman that has her head laid on her shoulder. She just smiled sweetly, as if she was warmed more with the revelation her best friend has done. "That Plato shit really got into you, huh?" Momo added some giggle to that. She can't not though, her ~~best friend~~ soulmate's cute. Sana just hid her face with her blanket, letting her eyes do the talking. _Iwant something more, Momoring. I want to hear more from you,_ she thought. She then returned her eyes to the movie they were watching. When she was able to completely establish that she was focused on the movie, she finally gave in. "We should give it a try then?" She shyly smirked to her words. She knew the younger one would blush. Sana clung more to her because of this. She looked at Momo the way God did to His creation. And Sana saw every thing that destiny has made for her and, behold, it was very good. The night ended with two hearts together, full and closely.

Sana believes this. Momo, from then on, believed in it.

-

Momo is not affectionate. Her aura is strong and cold. But, isn't Science amazing? How Sana's warmth can transfer to her lover as well. "Happy 2nd anniversary, love." Momo decided to surprise Sana in an observatory for their second anniversary. "Aww, thank you for this, love." It was obvious that Sana was holding her tears back. The reflection of the sky in Sana's eyes left Momo in awe. "Why did you bring me here?" Sana asked softly as to not ruin the calm and peaceful mood they had. "Hmm" Momo doesn't actually know the reason why but, she tries. "I want this to be our safe space, Satang. And those stars, I'd catch them all for you. One star per day." And that was all that Sana needed to allow herself to be vulnerable to her girlfriend. She hugs Momo under the stars, the moon, the planets and everything in the milky way. She lets her tears flow and mumbles the words, "I love you so much, Momo. Please don't leave me." Momo tries her best to stop her girlfriend from crying. She pats Sana's back and kisses her forehead. Momo is not affectionate. But, she tries her best to let her girlfriend know how much she loves her. Though Momo doesn't have any religion, she whispers to the sky, "Thank you. Please continue guiding us. Shine brighter on our darkest days like what you've always been doing at night." Momo closes her eyes. Happy and contented with everything. 

Sana believes this. And, Momo still believes this.

-

"Momo, Let's stop trying." All Momo can think of is how four words could break her heart that easily. How the promise she was made to fulfill was broken by Sana. _I love you so much, Momo. Please don't leave me._ The memory of that night is still vivid to her. She couldn't find right words. She couldn't formulate a sentence to beg Sana to stay. All she can do was run away. Run away from the reality, hoping that her legs would bring her back to the way things were before. She was dumbfounded to be seen in front of an observatory. The place she brought Sana to three years ago, before thing started going downhill. Before they were an on and off relationship. Before they tried a couple times. She places her arms on the railing and slowly let her feet fail her, making her sit on the ground and admire the sky from a lower view. Tonight was different from before. Sana used to be beside her, now she's just a fragment of Momo's memory. The stars used to shine so bright and now, all she sees is the fading moon. 

And just when Momo was ready to give up, she remembers why she held on for so long. She remembers where all of this started. After everything, Momo was correct. _Shouldn’t we then have scars from the separation that happened between us and our soulmates?_ But, this is not the scar she thought. She thought of the proof of love, the proof of before-found unity. She didn’t think that the scar she’ll be left with is the fact that her relationship with Sana will just remain to be... soulmates. 

"Why are you here?" She hears an alto. As Momo turned around, she faces a blonde short-haired woman. It isn't hard to tell who she is. It's Jeongyeon, a part of their friend group. "I-it's over, Jeong." I just told her and shooked my head. She sits beside me and pats my back. "Mine too, Momo. It was over even before it started." Jeongyeon joined Momo's melancholy. Jeongyeon has loved Nayeon for about 7 years now. It turns out, Mina and Nayeon shared the same feelings. "I didn't know you go here." I told her, still with my face buried in my knees. "Well, now you do." She left a few scoffs. "You know, Momo, _What is stronger than the human heart which shatters over and over and still lives._ " I lifted my head up to Jeongyeon's remark. "And since when were you a poetic person?" She immediately opposed and said it was from Rupi Kaur, a famous poet. "But, what I was trying to say is... you'll get better soon. You'll heal soon, and I'll be here in the process." Momo felt Jeongyeon's bittersweet smile. She wanted to be the star to Momo tonight, to shine a little bit of hope in her but how could the older one give what she doesn't have? Momo scoffed at this and laid her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder. "No. We'll heal, together."

I can get over this right? Plato's idea was just a supposition. Of course. That's where it started. Oh, Plato's fucking split soul theory. 

This time, Momo still believes this. And Sana doesn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you and your hearts? HAHAHA I'M DEVASTED TOO OHMYGOD. But, I'm glad I'm back at my angst game. I hope you guys liked it and I hope I gave justice to the hype the summary gave everyone. Drop by here, my DMs on Twitter (@losthwanderer), or in CCs. Any feedback or comment is appreciated.


End file.
